Ice Age with Kyle
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: Kyle is a 12-year-old kid who ends up in a Time Machine and goes to the Ice Age with Manny, Sid, Diego, and the others. Now, he has an adventure to survive. What will happen next?
1. The Invention

Ice Age with Kyle

Chapter 1: The Invention

Once there's a kid name "Kyle" that is me that has an adventure in the summer. He discovers that there is a friend that loves you the way you are.

"As you know that the mammoth travels with their herds and never leave one of them behind. The mammoth travels as the saber-tooth cat makes a plan to eat their prey. The saber-tooth jumps and attacks the prey…" said the narrator from the T.V. "Boring this discover channel is awful I would rather let someone kill me" said Kyle in a tired way.

I'm Kyle the one who doesn't have a father or a mother. They died when I was 1 year old. I couldn't remember their death it was tragic. There is a professor named "Extort". He has great ideas to make the future.

One day, I woke up late in the morning and saw a flash of light in a room. So, I go there. I saw professor Extort fixing the machine with a glitch. I told him what's happening and said that the Time Portal got wet. So, that's what he's making, a Time Machine! I was surprised that a Time Machine is invented. I just hope he test it out what happens if a person goes on it.

It's incredible that professor Extort is a scientist. But I don't know how will the test go for his success. Because he didn't try out the transportation.


	2. Jack the Evil Kid

Chapter 2: Jack the Evil Kid

One day, I got outside to go the backyard to find the ranch that Extort asked me a favor. Then suddenly, Jack my neighbor who is such a jerk to me appeared.

"What do want Jack!"

"Hey Kyle. Are you lonely today because I heard you're a loser"

"Um, Jack to tell you the truth you said that once a week its getting old already"

"Shut up Kyle, I can beat you up if I have too" said Jack acting all tough.

"Listen Jack"

"No, you listen Kyle"

I rolled my eyes.

"If you ever insult in front of anyone. Watch was going to happen" Jack continued.

Jack walked to everyone in the street and surrounded in a crowd just staring.

"Hey everyone look at this wimp"

I took a deep breath and avoid what he is saying.

"Hey Jack, can you stop! You're getting annoying already. I wish you disappeared!"

"Ah, you wish kid. I'm 13-years-old. And I'm better than you and also I'm 1 year older"

"So, it doesn't matter you creep!" I pointed at him.

I started to walk away and Jack just said something that disturbed me and stop.

"Hey Kyle, at least I have friends than you" Jack said.

"The only friends I got is, is, is..." I said softly.

"Is what!" Jack said

"Fine, I don't have friends. I admit it, I don't have any friends" I admited.

"Ah, thats what I thought. You don't have any friends because you are such a fool, a dork, and a loser. What a rip off" said Jack.

Everyone started to laugh. Just pointed at me and laughing what ever they can.

I ran home with tears coming from my eyes. I closed the door, locked it and ran to my room alone. Professor Extort showed up to the door and knocked.

"Kyle, is everything alright?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" I cried with some tears.

"Alright then, just cry if you need to Kyle" he said.

I ask myself

"Why don't I have any friends?. Why don't I have a family?. Why I'm the only child? Why?"

And thats the end...

* * *

How did you guys like this chapter? Sorry how short it is but it seems great. Review about your opinion. Thanks for reading it.


	3. The Test

Here is the 3rd Chapter.

I will continue this story and make it half if it's long or more. Its sort of funny for me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Test

The next morning, I got out of my room. And eat cereal for breakfast. Extort drank his coffee in the living room and came by to me. He sit down right in front of me. I made a sad face that Extort is curious.

"What a matter, Kyle?" he asked.

"Its that Jack told me if I have friends, but I don't and people made fun of me. It's not cool to not have friends and everyone will think I'm loser. Well everyone knows that but its awful. And I bet they will tell their own friends and pass it on to their family or friends... I said it fast.

"STOP!!!!!" shouted Extort.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're speaking so fast! That I can't understand what are you saying! he continued to shout.

"Its because you're old, thats what!" I insulted him.

He looked at me with anger but I wasn't afraid.

"Now, say it in a elquoent speech please" he begged.

I took a deep breath and said my story clearly.

"Jack told me if I have friends but I don't and the kids from the neighborhood laughed at me" I said it clearly.

"Thank you!" he said. "But Kyle, I'm your friend" he reply.

I looked away.

"I know that but I want a new friend that we can hang out" I explained. "And also I'm going to be in middle school in 2 months"

"Oh I see" said Extort. "Hey Kyle"

"Yah" I answered.

"Today is a big day" he said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I'm going represent the Time Machine" he said.

"Great, where?" I asked.

"To a junior science fair" he explained.

"What!" I shouted.

* * *

Extort and I went to a Science Fair to show his amazing invention. For me, I think that's pathetic because it's for ages 10 – 14 and he's only 46. The judges came and inspected eveyones invention. I was behind a 10 year old kid's project of a volcano and I think he might not win a prize.

"Mom, that guy next to my project is going to steal it!" the 10-year-old boy wined.

I heard the conversation and turned around.

"No, I won't you liar" I talked back.

"You see Mom he will steal it" the boy lied.

"Whatever" I answered.

I walked away to another experiment that a kid won't bother me.

So, I saw the judges looking around on other experiments but they failed. I mean they lost the contest. But here is the huge problem, now its Extort's turn.

Professor Extort turn on the power switch and move a lever upwards. And it turns on, it was a success but then he added a toy doll and uses a keyboard to type a year and presses enter and then a burst into smoke. The Science Fair was canceled and the kid with the volcano was crying about his project. I guess he wanted to win but not. Well thats what he gets for lying.

"Mommy, I'm not gonna win" the boy cried with tears.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I hope you win next year" the mother said to calm her son down.

So, Extort and I went home and forget the problem.

* * *

How was it? Review how did you like it.

It took me some time to finish this chapter but I think it is a success. The next chapter is coming soon.


	4. The News

Here is Chapter 4 the continuous plot of Kyle's life.

This chapter has some sentences but not a lot of speeches.

I don't known Ice Age but I known this story. So, enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chapter 4: The News

The next day while at home, I played video games and Professor Extort called me for help. So, I run to his laboratory and ask me for that wrench to twist the screw because it got stuck. After that, the Time Machine was running and worked as new.

"Cool, the Time Machine works!" I said with excitement.

"It does work but we have to test it out if it works" Extort said.

"O.k I'll be in my room playing video games" I said.

"Alright, I'll call you if I need help" Extort said.

I went back to the room and played video games. Continuously playing video games, I've lost and I looked at my closet. I saw my ninja costume that an old lady gave me for my birthday as a present since my parents passed away but I never wore it. I got my costume and put it inside my backpack. Again professor Extort called me for help. As he told me to put the doll into this large capsule that is large for me to fit.

"Wow! The capsule is huge professor" I continued. "It's bigger than me and I can fit in there"

And started to turn on. The machine started to shake like it was an earthquake. The machine stops shaking and stop working. Professor Extort opened the capsule and the doll wasn't there.

"That's incredible", I said.

"Its sure is" he said.

* * *

In the next day, Professor Extort just made an announcement that he will be at a science museum that he will show his difficult work.

"That is great professor that is some sure good news" I said.

"Um Kyle, I have something difficult to tell you," said the Professor in a depressed manor.

"About what?" I question.

"When I go to the science museum, I won't have a chance to take care of you and you will be adopted to some other family", answered the Professor.

"That is unfair!" I shouted.

"But you have too." said the Professor.

"No, Extort your wrong! And I thought you were my friend!" I cried.

"But Kyle, it's that" he tried to explained.

I ran to my room and locked the door and started to cry. Now, I realized that Extort is trying to get rid of me. And the reason is that if I move to some other weird family. I won't know any of them and the kids they have might torture me. I just don't want to think about it. Also, this is some bad news for me. So, the plan that I might do is run away!

* * *

Poor Kyle, now he on his own.

Sorry how short it is, this chapter is the second last on Kyle's life on his world. Can you please feedback.


	5. Run Away Or Trapped

Chapter 5 is here and getting ready for the best part. So, Kyle is not having a good day but its getting worse!

This Seeker guy seems friendly well I don't know him. He just gave me a review and thats all.

I know is short but this chapter is the short scene. So, enjoy this plot.

* * *

Chapter 5: Run Away Or Trapped

If I run away that means I will be a homeless guy and become a hobo! So, I got my backpack that is for Outdoor Science Camp. The things that are packed in my is 2 toothbrushes, 2 packages of toothpaste, 1 bottle of Listerine, 6 shirts, 6 pants, 6 socks, 6 boxers, my slingshot with a small bag of 15 rocks(I add for emergency), a flash light that is charged of solar power energy, 3 packs of toilet paper, 1 bars of soap, 1 container of shampoo, 2 towels, 1 medium size water bottle, 1 pack of snacks, and 17 fire crackers. Everything put it into my waterproof backpack that fits! Professor Extort came into my room and said that I can stay a few days but that's a short time! I was starting to make my plan. I think tomorrow, I might run away or maybe not, I don't know?!

The Next day, I talked to myself in my room that is empty now.

"O.k. So, when I'm going outside and Extort is not looking, I will open he gate make a run for it. If Extort sees me I will hide behind the bushes. Yah, that does sound like a good idea. I said it to myself.

I open the door. And no one is at the hall.

Then, Extort said something disturbing. "Kyle! Come to the living room your new parents are here!", he said it fast that he wants me out of the house.

"No way Jose" I whispered.

My run away idea is going to plan. I grabbed my backpack started to leave. Professor Extort came out of nowhere and asked me where I'm going.

I said, "I'm going outside".

"No! You're not going any where," he shouted at me.

So, I run to his room push the door. Some pieces of heavy nail typed the keyboard. And pressed ENTER! The portal of the capsule went insane and took me in.

"Kyle!" Professor Extort yelled with fear.

"Aaaaahhh!" I yelled.

Meanwhile, Professor Extort and typed me back to the modern world but its too late! I yelled with fear and I landed on a giant leaf then I fell to the ground. I was afraid because it didn't look like the city where I live. But I was glad that my backpack is with me and small bag of rocks with a slingshot. I think I made a run away from Extort. Suddenly, I heard bushes crumpling and making more noise toward me. So, this my plan RUN!

* * *

The next chapter is coming in 1 week 1/2. The next chapter is the best part.

So, get ready for the next one. You guys who ever reads it.


	6. Lost

Finally, Chapter 6 is here for you guys.

Xion69, I do understand about my errors. I'm not mad and you're right about creating fast updates. Also I type fast so sometimes I miss on the keys. It's because I'm so excited of fanfiction, it's my first time. For now on, I will try to improve, if not just review that I'm not improving.

So, enjoy this chapter you guys.

* * *

Chapter 6: Lost

Since landing on a leaf, I was o.k. No injuries, no nothing. I looked around and there was trees, ice on grass, and no population of humans.

"I think I'm lost" , I said.

So, I stand up, picked up my backpack and started to hike up the mountains. I walk about 10 minutes and I don't see anyone. Not even one person. Now, I was afraid. I started to shiver by the cool breeze. I wonder if Extort is still trying to get me back but I guess not. I sit down, watch the morning sun going up.

* * *

"Kyle, Kyle!" shouted Extort.

Extort typed rapidly to get me back but he was too late!

"Come on, come on" said Extort.

Again the Time Machine didn't allowed me to go back. So, he kicked the machine and made a malfunction.

"Oh no, I got to fix the machine again, oh Kyle I hope your o.k." said Extort.

* * *

I looked at my watch it was 8:39 a.m. The sun rise up to the center of the sky. Then I heard bushes crumpling, I jumped up and the sound went toward to me. It came closer and I started run. The crumpling was following me. I ran to the forest where the sound is coming closer.

I asked myself "Where am I?"

"What is this place?"

"Whats following me?"

As I was running, I trip and fall. I rolled down like a wheel and slide down in a large log. I scream with fear like it was a roller coaster in Knott's Berry Farm. When the slide was over, I was knocked out I couldn't get up or look up. I heard foot steps coming closer, I think it was the end of me but in the end...

"Hey! Big guy what happen?" said the unknown figure.

I wasn't knocked out any more. So, I looked up it was a 4 ft sloth talking to me.

I said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can talk!"

"Well sure I can talk" said the sloth.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm just a kid with no life" I said.

"Huh?" questioned the sloth.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

I was shaking then I stopped.

"Yeah, I'm lost" I replied.

"Oh, I see. Let me help you" he asked.

"How are you going to help?" I asked him.

"Well, you can come with me and my herd to help you find your home" he said.

"O.k." I answered.

"Great!" he said.

"Oh yeah. Where are we by any chance" I asked the sloth.

"We are in the Ice Age" he said.

"What! I'm in the Ice Age" I yelled in a surprised way.

"Sure we are in the Ice Age. Is there a problem" he asked.

"No. " I answered.

"By the way, whats your name kid" asked the sloth.

"My name is Kyle. Whats yours?" I asked also.

"My name is Sid. Sid the sloth" he replied.

I laughed because he talked in a funny way when he greeted me.

"So, are we going to your herd?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you kinda have to hide cause they don't like adding more visitors in the herd" he warned me.

"I have a question Sid" I asked.

"Yah" he answered.

"Did you follow me when I was running in the forest" I asked.

"No. I was lost too. Cause I went to a different trail where my herd went to different one" he said.

I was confused. Wonder who followed me at that time when I got here. I hope it doesn't happen again. So, Sid and I walked into the woods and have a search to his herd.

* * *

How did I do? Did I improve my writing?

This is not the end, they 're still more to come. I don't want my character to get stuck in the Ice Age forever! The next chapter is coming soon.

So, keep you eyes peeled for the next chapter.


	7. Meet The Herd

Hi

O.k. I read the people who sent me reviews about my 6th chapter. The results are great! Not bad from my improvement. Xion69, I'll try to fix the past , present, and future tense. I usually put past tense then present. But I'll to fix it.

Here is the chapter that you have being waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 7: Meet The Herd

As Sid and I were walking in the woods, I felt safe not afraid. Its like Sid is protecting me but I'm taller than him cause I'm 5ft. The sun's rays hit me in the eyes as I put my hand in front of my face. When we continued to walk, I was thinking of my parents. I wonder who are they? What were they like? How wealthy are they? I stopped and looked up, thinking of them what their face looks like? Sid also stopped.

"What are you thinking of?" Sid asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was thinking of my parents" I answered.

"Oh" he said.

I felt I was going to cry but I said to myself, don't cry it's in the past.

"Well Kyle, my family left me on migration" Sid said.

"That is mestup. I mean why would your family leave you behide. It's like you're a loser or a not favorite one or something" I said.

Sid made a depressing face that made me say that I hurt his feelings.

"Oh, sorry Sid" I apologies.

"It's o.k." he answered.

"No really Sid, I apologies cause I don't have any friends literally" I said.

"Well I can be your friend if it's o.k. with you" he asked.

"O.k." I said it with excitement.

Is this happening. I made a friend now my very first time! I forget about Extort and his dumb machine cause now I like this world or time. Sid and I continued to walk, then Sid ran to the woods. I followed him then he stopped.

"Kyle, I found my herd" he said.

"You did, that's great right" I said.

"But you have to stay here. I will tell them if they can let you join" he said.

"O.k. I'll wait here" I said.

Sid nodded and ran to his herd. His herd is odd actually because there is 3 mammoths, 2 possums, and the most terrifying thing a sabre-tooth tiger. I agree with everything except the tiger. Wouldn't the tiger eat them, weird. I saw Sid talking to a mammoth. I guess he is the leader. I heard the conversation and this is what they say.

"Hey Manny, can I talk to you a little bit" Sid asked to the mammoth.

"What do you want Sid, only 15 seconds to talk" said the mammoth.

"Can I invite a newcomer to the herd" Sid said.

"No, Sid we can't! We got to travel before it gets cold here." he said.

"But..." Sid said.

"Ah, 15 seconds past we got to go now" said the mammoth.

"I'll be right back, I drop something in the woods" said Sid to make an excuse.

I looked at Sid coming towards to me. I heard the conversation that I can't come and I don't have a plan. This is a problem for me.

I said "What do we do Sid".

"Um, you follow us, like your a spy or something" said Sid with an idea.

So, the plan has started. The herd moved on as I was following them. I hide behide some bushes and trees like a hero who is following the villain's secret hide out or something. I was hiding alright when I stepped on a dried up branch that made the male mammoth curious. The male mammoth looked around who made that noise cause it sound on the back. I was hiding behide a rock. Then the mammoth said something that got Sid and I scared.

"Diego, go find the person who made the noise" said the mammoth.

I was terrified at first then I had an idea. I open my backpack and take out my bag of rocks. I would brought out my sling shot but the tiger will follow where it came from. My idea is to throw rocks to the other side. That means I will fool the tiger that he will think the noise is coming from the other side. The tiger is at rage cause he is frustrated. Then he ran to my side. He jumped at me and I was knocked out again.

My eyes open and see a blur. I blinked three times and I see the mammoth. I got up ran then I bumped to the sabre-tooth tiger.

"Hello" said the tiger.

I ran then bumped to the mammoth. I lay down to mean I give up.

"What are you doing here" shouted the mammoth.

"Um, uh..." I said with fear.

"Answer the question" said the mammoth pointing at me with his trunk.

"Manny, it's my fault. I'm the one who let him follow us" said Sid.

"I knew Sid let you follow us. Now leave before you suffer" said the mammoth.

I got up and began to leave but another mammoth with a calf showed up.

"Manny, that's how you treat a child" said the female mammoth.

I turn around that she talking about me.

"Manny, come over here we need to talk" said the female mammoth.

Both of the mammoth talked and argue. I put my hands in my pockets. Once they're finished talking the male mammoth lost from the talking.

"Hey, kid don't leave yet. You can come with us only if you listen" the mammoth said.

I nodded.

"Welcome to the herd" he greeted.

I jumped up. Then Sid just jumped on me and hugged me also. It was awkward. The female mammoth came to me with a baby mammoth.

"Honey, whats your name" she asked.

" My name is Kyle" I answered.

"My name is Ellie. And this is Peaches" Ellie said.

I waved my hand to Peaches and she waved her trunk to me.

"Oh, name is Manny. And that guy is Diego" said Manny.

I looked at Diego but he didn't seem considerate. I guess I meet the herd. I think they're not so bad after all.

* * *

Finished! Wow! I guess I made a long chapter. Read and review how is this chapter an I'm going to start on the next chapter.


	8. Shadows

Hey, Chapter 8 is here to enjoy!!!!

Prikle1 Acs eventually, I will make about 10-15 or more chapters if you like. But I might make at least about 13 chapters. Ellie is thoughtful and she thinks that Kyle is by himself.

Xion69, o.k. I'll fix to show but don't tell.

KaylaDestroyer, here is a chapter for you.

Enjoy you guys!!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Shadows

As the herd and I strolled through the woods. I always had a feeling that someone is following us. But I don't here any leaves crumpling. It was weird for me only. It's quiet in the woods but sometimes we hear birds singing. It's actually peaceful and relaxing. I took a deep breath and smell the nature. Sid looked at me if I was in a mood or something.

"What you doin" Sid asked.

"Oh, just smelling the air" I answered.

"Oh" he said.

We walked for 30 min and I was looking haggard. Ellie looked at me that I was going to pass out. She stopped Manny from continue to travel. I was thirsty and tried. I don't have the energy to continue to walk. In 6th grade, PE is not my favorite subject. Last time I remember, we had a 1 mile test. My time is 11min and 24sec. That was a bad grade to finish 3 laps around. I was taking deep breathes to get some oxygen. Ellie came towards me and asked me what I need. The thing I needed was water! I can't live without water but I usually drink soda. I sit down taking deep breathes. Sid came with Ellie with a giant leaf, shape as a bowl, that has water. I drank it slowly but I didn't finish the whole thing.

"Thank you, Ellie" I said it kindly.

"Your welcome sweetie" she said.

I was thankful cause Ellie helped me and I don't how I will thank her back.

I looked at my watch it's 9:24 a.m. The mourning is bright cause you can see the sun rays hitting into the openings of the trees and see a line of light. I can see my shadow laying the ground. I still felt that someone is following me. I can predict that but I hope it doesn't happen.

* * *

Extort is still working on the Time Machine. He researched information to get me back to the modern world. But he couldn't find any. The foster parents are waiting in the living room to pick me up.

"Come on, you machine. Find something" Extort said.

Extort searched in the Time Machine cause it also has commands. Extort thought of something that I would tell him. He thought add a new command since he created this machine.

"Yes, It worked" he said.

The command is to time the machine about 120 hours(5 days) and the portal will show at a same location where Kyle has landed at first.

"Now, I got to get the speakers to talk to Kyle" said Extort.

The foster parents waited so long that they went to Extort's laboratory. They knocked at his door.

"Extort where is Kyle we need to go now" said the foster mom.

"Um, just a minute" said Extort.

Extort typed the year where Kyle went.

"Now, I got to get the speakers to talk to Kyle" Extort said.

* * *

The herd and I walk but I stopped. The herd didn't notice. I'm still thinking of my parent's death. And how they died, for one thing they might have cancer or some disease. I was about to walk then I stopped.

"Kyle" said a voice.

"Who are you what do you want" I said.

"Kyle, can you stop that it's me, Extort" said Extort.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was a god speaking to me but it was you" I said.

"Listen Kyle, do you have a watch?" said Extort.

"Yeah, I have my watch, why?" I said.

"Time your watch 120 hours" he said.

"O.k. I did it" I said.

"O.k. now listen, you can come home but you have to come back to the location where you started" he said.

"I don't want to go. Even I'm with a herd and I can't tell them that we have to go back" I explained.

"O.k. I care if you come home. But your foster parents are waiting. It's your choice Kyle, not mines" said Extort.

* * *

Extort heard a bang on the door and the foster father open the door with all his might.

"O.k. Extort where is Kyle" said the foster father.

"Kyle, Kyle is stuck in this Time Machine" said Extort.

"Oh, that poor child" said the foster mother.

"I'm to call the cops to arrest you for putting a child in a machine" said the father.

7 min past and the police came and arrest Extort. Kyle is stuck in the machine.

"You guys can't arrest me. I have to save the child" said Extort.

A police officer closed the door right on the face of Extort.

* * *

Extort voice was started to fade away. I know I have 5 days left to come home. Then, I started to see shadows moving in the ground. Four actually! I got started to get scared then I heard a voice that recognized.

"Kyle!" said Manny.

I ran towards. Then a strange figure appeared looking at me while I was running.

* * *

This figure seems mysterious. You guys want to know but you'll know him soon.

Review/Comment about this chapter. Chapter 9 is coming soon.


	9. Diego's Turf & Herd

Hey!

I know chapter 8 is confusing for you guys. I mean, I didn't explain it right.

Xion69, when I meant 120 hours, I mean days. The reason I put 120 hours is that is 24 hours a day. So, 24 hours x 5 = 120 hours or 5 days. You get it right!

KaylaDestroyer, Kyle is still with the herd. Kyle runs toward to Manny. The strange figure looks at Kyle while he is running to Manny. But Kyle didn't notice the figure until later.

Sorry, I will try to explain this time. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Diego's Turf & Herd

I ran toward to Manny as he looked at me.

"Where were you?" Manny asked.

"I got lost but I saw you guys" I said.

"Hey should stop we traveling because it seems it's going to rain" Diego said.

Diego looked at everyone but not me. I don't know what's his problem but sure enough he's up to something.

The herd find an area to sleep. It was getting dark also the clouds. I was looking for tall branches to build for shelter. As I was looking, two possums appeared coming to me.

"Hello we haven't met yet. I'm Crash" said the possum.

"And I'm Eddie" said the other possum.

"Hi, Crash and Eddie. My name is Kyle" I said.

"What are you doing" said Eddie.

"Oh, I'm looking for some tall branches to build a shelter" I said.

"Hey we passed some large logs. Maybe you can used them" said Crash with the idea.

"That's a great idea. Lets go" I said.

We ran to the forest as we followed a trail. I was following Crash and Eddie for any directions. As we saw a pile of logs, I picked it up. But then, a large beaver the size of Sid appeared.

"What are you doing to my logs" said the beaver.

"I'm using them as a shelter to protect me from the rain" I explained.

"No, you will not touch my logs" shouted the beaver.

"This is not your logs... Maybe it is" said Eddie.

"Eddie!" said Crash by pushing Eddie lightly.

"O.k. if you want the logs. You have to go through me" said the beaver.

"Hey! Kyle can beat you up with one kick and you will be crying to your mama" said Eddie.

"Eddie" I shouted.

"Oh, that is it human you're going down" shouted the beaver.

"Bring it on old man" I said.

It was odd that I said old man because I don't have anything to say. So, I took out my slingshot and my special weapon: "The Fire Cracker". The old beaver ran to me fast. Not like sonic fast because Sonic he runs about 457 miles per hour(guessed). He tackled me and fist his paw to my face so, I pushed him. I took out my sling shout aimed and fire! I got him in the back! He got so mad that he just jumped on me but I think fast. I thing I did is leave two fire crackers on the floor. He saw the crackers then it explode. He fly like a bird and landed on the ground. He got up and made a terrifying face. Crash and Eddie gave me a tube that is made bamboo. They told me to blow it and I did that. It shoot out some pebbles but fast. The beaver surrendered and left.

"Wow Kyle, fight good" said Crash.

"Whoa! You are awesome, did you see him. He was like boom, boom, boom and pow" said Eddie.

They were amazed. Their mouth's were open and saliva coming down a drop. I just remembered their weapon.

"Oh, here" I said. Giving the straw that is made of bamboo.

"You can keep it if you want" said Crash.

"It's your new weapon to use for emergencies" said Eddie.

"Thanks. Oh, yeah we got to pick up these logs before nightfall and rain" I said.

Crash and Eddie nodded and helped me. We picked up each log one by one. Time passed by, the four logs are on the ground shape as lines. Crash, Eddie, and I did some high fives or high fours. Our mission is complete. Ellie was smiling also Manny too but Diego you know he is not smiling.

I started to build my tent or shelter. I carried the first tall log. The good thing about these logs is that they have a sharp tip on the bottom and I have a rock the size of my fist. It can make log stick to the ground. I was about to start to build the huge tent. Manny appeared behide me.

"What are you doing?" Manny asked.

"Oh, I'm making a shelter. But the logs is a little tall" I said.

"Let me help. That means you go on top of me and hit the stick with that rock to make it stand" he said.

"That is a great idea" I said.

So, I climb on Manny's back and I started to hit the log with the heavy rock. When I finished putting the logs standing. I grab some vines from trees and put it around the stands. The next step I did is put large oval shape leaves as many I put and it was done! The shelter is ready I made a bed with small leaves and use my jacket as a warm blanket. I was trying to make a fire but I can't. I need a master mind who can make a fire. Sid saw me with two sticks. He asked me what I'm doing. I told I was making a fire to keep warmth. He explained to me that to make a fire, you need two rock who are perfect to create fire. So, he smacked the rock to the other rock that made a spark. I was impressed. He know how to make fire so, I asked him if he can make a fire for me.

An hour past, it is 8:56p.m. close to 9:00p.m. It was raining, there are no leaks on my ceiling of the shelter. Everyone else was shivering and cold. I was only one in the shelter. They looked at me and I was trying avoid but I can't. They were sleep under a giant leaf that is pouring like a waterfall. Peaches made a face that made me have feelings. The face that made was like Puss-N-Boots in Shrek 2.

"O.k. you can come in if you" I said.

The herd came to the shelter in comfort. They were warm not cold. But we are missing someone of the herd and it was Diego. I was confused at first didn't Diego want to sleep in peace with warm and dry.

"Aren't you comin" said Manny.

"Nah, I don't want to sleep that thing that is with you" said Diego in a rude way.

That is mestup for real. I mean what is his problem?! What did I do wrong?! Everyone sleep except me I can't go to sleep not anymore.

The next day, I woke early in the morning. Everyone is still asleep, I wanted to drink some water before we leave. I walked through the woods and found a lake. The looked clear and has no bacteria. I drank the fresh water and poured some water in my water bottle. When I was done I heard bushes crumpling again.

"Not again" I said.

Then a figure appeared fast, I didn't see it's semblance. I open my eyes and was Diego.

"What are you doing here!" I shouted at him.

"Hunting! What are you doing here!" he shouted back.

"Getting water!" I said.

"Listen kid, this is my herd and this is my turf" Diego shouted.

"You're the not the boss of me" I said.

"Quiet, you don't any friends" he shouted.

"F.Y.I, I do have friends right now. And second, I hope you get instinct" I insulted him.

I walked away and disappeared in the forest. Diego is in rage. He wants to calm down and went for a walk. He suddenly hears crumpling behide.

"Who is there?!" Diego said.

"I'm here" said a strange voice.

Diego saw the stranger and he is terrified.

"What do you want?" Diego said.

"I want that boy" said the stranger.

"Oh, that kid who is with us" said Diego.

"Yes" said the stranger.

"O.k. what do we do?" asked Diego.

"This is what do..." said the stranger.

Diego face was afraid but it turned into a smile.

"That is a great idea. What is your name?" asked Diego.

"My name is no importance" said the stranger.

The stranger left but it disappeared like a snap.

* * *

Done with this chapter now for the next one. Sorry I didn't put the idea of the stranger. It is a secret but you guys will know in the next chapter.

Review and Comment please!


	10. Kidnapped

I'm still not done with this story. There is still to come!

Xion69, what is a typo? I mean you talk about this typo and I never heard about.

KaylaDestroyer, don't worry about Diego. Diego will be friendly one of these chapters.

Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

I continued to walked to ignore that jerk face! But I felt depressed again. I do have friends but not human friends like me. I saw the herd the getting ready to hike to travel. 4 days left to go home. I was worried also because I think the foster family needs me. And I don't hear Professor Extort anymore.

"Are you alright" said Sid.

"Yeah" I said.

Diego appeared with a grinning smile. I looked away, I'm irate right now with anger that I was about to blow up. Like what he said" This is my herd and this is my turf". I wasn't afraid at all because Manny might kick out Diego. And I will not see him again but only if he wants revenge with a scar on his eye like villains.

"Are you o.k., Kyle" said Manny.

"Yeah, sort of" I said.

"Come on, you can sit on my back if you want" said Manny.

I nodded. Manny picked me up with his trunk and I sit down and relaxed. Diego looked at me with a disdain look. I stared at him and stick out my tongue. He looked away but I didn't care.

Manny decided to take a rest and it was a good idea for Diego. Manny was about to leave but I stopped him if I can go with him. He candid or agreed. I told him how Diego was treating me. We walked to the trail and I found some berries. Maybe this can help me to take cure my mood and health. This berries were fresh as I ate them, before I eat some, I washed them. So, good that I want to eat some more. Manny was eating some food as Diego popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Manny" said Diego.

"Whoa, can you stop doing that" said Manny.

"Sorry, pal" said Diego.

"What's a matter with you" said Manny.

"About what" said Diego.

"About Kyle" said Manny.

"Oh" said Diego.

"Kyle told me eveything about how you were treating him" said Manny.

"It's that Kyle, it's that Kyle reminded of somebody that you know" explain Diego.

Diego's ears went down.

"Who?" questioned Manny.

"The baby! It's because when I was with the pack. I killed the baby's mother. And I feel ashamed" explained Diego.

"And what's that about Kyle" said Manny.

"He is like the baby. You know I feel anger at him. But I want to apologies and I can't cause he hates me now about how I treated him" said Diego.

I was done eating some fresh berries as I heard the conversation of Manny and Mestup Creep(Diego). When I heard when Diego wants to apologies that changed me. I mean that my feelings is saying change his into Diego not Mestup Creep or something else. Once I the conversationis over, I heard a noise, I turn around and I saw a sack and rap me around. I already knew what was happening. I'm kidnapped!

"Manny!" I screamed.

The figure looked at Manny and jumped into the trees.

"Manny!" I screamed again.

"Kyle!" Manny yelled out.

"Manny" I screamed one more time.

"Kyle" Manny yelled out.

Manny can't keep up to the figure. But he is gone. Manny run to the others to warn them. Diego stand there staring at Manny how afraid is he. Behide another figure approached and say something.

"Diego" said the figure.

"How did you know my name?" said Diego.

"Nothing" he said.

"The plan worked Diego and now you shall have happiness. Kyle will suffer" said the figure.

"But you said he will not get hurt. I don't agree that" said Diego.

"I don't care. Enjoy your life" said the figure. Then he leaves like a snap.

"Kyle's life should be o.k. not like this" said Diego.

Manny run to the herd and goes toward Ellie and Diego follows him.

"Ellie" shouted Manny.

"Oh Manny, where's Kyle?" she said.

"That's the part. Kyle has being kidnapped!" said Manny.

"Lets go find him, Manny" said Ellie.

Everyone talks and they stopped.

"It was my fault" said Diego.

"What" said Manny.

"It was my fault. I was the one who told the stranger to kidnapped Kyle" said Diego with all his guilt.

"But why" said Ellie.

"I'm was mad at first and jealous. Cause he is new and you guys pay more attention to him. And you talk to him" said Diego.

"That is it. It's because your jealous" said Sid.

"Yeah" said Diego.

"Lets go find him" said Ellie.

The herd travel west where they first meet Kyle. They were worried so much that they need some information and help to find these strange figures.

* * *

So, now you guys know the plan what Diego wanted. Diego changed about Kyle and he is going to look for him.

Review and Comment please. I will update soon!


	11. The Kingdom

Just a few more chapters and I'm done!

Xion69, o.k. I get what is typo. I understand what it is and I'll try to put the punctuation. One thing, **irate** means angry, mad, or unhappy.

KaylaDestroyer, Diego might die or not if I want but I will add a new character to the story. Not this chapter the next one.

Now this is what you all have being waiting for. You will now know the figure's names and what are they. Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Kingdom

I'm still in the sack, shaking like crazy. There is no air for I can breathe. When I was moving around, I spotted a dot of light. I stick my nose and start to breathe some oxygen. I began to shake again but the figure who caught me, stopped. The figure open the top of the sack and drop me off the ground. I closed my eyes if they're going to kill me.

"Welcome to our kingdom" said a figure.

I open my eyes to see who it was.

When I take a peek at it. It was a gorilla. That can walk in two legs.

"Who...Are...You..." I said.

"My name is Xenon. I'm the number one highest fighter than the others" said Xenon.

Other three more came and I jumped up.

"The name is Pain. You got that" said the gorilla.

"Pain is the second fighter" said Xenon.

"Hunter is the name. I fight for death" said Hunter.

"Hunter is the third one" said Xenon.

"Ah, ha, Gene is my name. Ha, ha" said the crazy gorilla.

"And this is Gene the fourth one" said Xenon.

So, I knew the top four fighters.

"So you were the one who made me run and scream when I came here" I said.

"Yes" said Xenon.

I got mad and stomped the ground.

"Our kingdom is amazing for you kid" said Xenon. "Come on"

I nodded. I followed him threw his village. I saw other gorillas they made some homemade baskets and other things that you read a history book.

They stared at me and smiled. They greeted me and bow down like monks do in China or Japan. If I greeted them I will say "Whats Up" or "Hey".

I followed him in secret mountain caves and climbed on steep hills and made it on the top. I saw the sunset all red and nice. Xenon put his hairy hand on my shoulder and said.

"Do you want to stay here, Kyle" he asked.

I don't know what to say yes or no. Reason for Yes, I won't see Diego anymore. No, I'll miss the portal to go back home and I won't see my friends anymore.

"If you stay, you will fight like us and live a happy life" said Xenon.

Should I stay yes or no... you vote no lie.

* * *

Vote now if you read this.

Kyle might have a life with the gorillas but you don't know what will happen yet.

Chapter 12 is coming soon. I know how short it is and how long I could make it longer. It's school work and I don't have time to do it. Only on weekends and holidays and breaks.

Review/Comment and vote.


	12. The Help of Talon

The results are in! 2 people voted for with the herd and 1 person did not voted(Xion69). Not to be mean but you didn't voted.

Yellowraccoon, you voted. Here chapter 12 for you.

Xion69, well you didn't voted but that is o.k. At least it wasn't a tie. The reason the herd went to back where they first met Kyle, because the gorillas went that way. Sorry I didn't put the details.

KaylaDestoryer, you voted. I hope you like this chapter.

Prikle1 Acs, o.k. you voted. Sorry but your the only one who picked about he stay with the gorillas. Others picked about going with the herd.

I'm going to add a new character in the story. The character is not from the flims.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Help of Talon

The herd followed the tracks of the gorillas who was a fool to walk on the ground.

"Why are we going this way" said Ellie to Manny.

"This is where the gorillas went" said Manny.

"I can't believe those freaks took Kyle" said Eddie.

"Even why do they want Kyle" said Crash.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me why they need him" said Diego.

"Can we stop! I'm getting tired and are we lost" said Sid, all tired from running.

The herd stop with confusion.

"I guess your right, Sid" Manny was shocked about Sid when he was right.

Everyone stopped and take a break. Manny looked around to see any clues to find Kyle. But I can't find a single hair or shirt ripped. Sid approached to Manny and tapped him in the front leg.

"Hey Manny. Do you think will going to find Kyle in time?" asked Sid.

"I don't know" said Manny.

Manny turn back to the others.

"I guess we can't find him" said Manny giving up.

"Don't worry Manny, we'll find him" said Ellie.

Suddenly they heard a bush crumpling. It was following them and Diego was ready to attack. Then a large wolf the size of Diego and bigger than Kyle and Sid. Diego and this wolf fought each other. Ellie was protecting Peaches and Manny is protecting Ellie and Sid is protecting Manny if he can do the job. Diego jumped on the the wolf and won.

"Who are you?!" said Ellie.

"If you let me go. I'll tell you" said the wolf.

Diego looked at Manny and Ellie as they nodded. Diego nodded too. Diego removed his paw from the wolf's neck.

The wolf coughed "Thanks, my name is Talon"

"Talon, that sounds a good name" said Sid.

"Yes, it is" said Talon.

The herd looked at Talon. His eyes are green like Diego, his fur is gray and healthy, he is muscular from his paw to his body, and he has two small teeth sticking out just like Diego's.

"It's nice meeting you, we got to go" said Manny in a rush.

"Why you guys are in a rush" said Talon.

"It's non of your business" said Manny.

"No really tell me" said Talon.

"We're looking for someone" said Manny.

"Oh" said Talon.

"We're looking for a boy" said Ellie.

"A cub, I can help you" said Talon.

"A human boy" said Ellie.

"No way I can't help you, I know what humans did to me" said Talon.

"But he is a different person" said Ellie.

Talon turn around.

"O.k. I can help you" Talon agreed.

"Oh thank you" said Sid.

"The boy who we are looking for is kidnapped by these hairy freaks" said Crash.

"Hairy freaks" said Talon.

"They're like humans but they're hairy and freaky" said Eddie.

"Are they're four of them" said Talon.

"Yeah" said Sid.

"And one of them has this old bag" said Talon.

"Yes" said Diego.

"I've seen them. They past by a few minutes ago. And I think I might know where they are" said Talon.

"Can you take us there" said Diego.

"Sure but you must be careful about this place. They have some unknown creatures in that mountains" Talon warned everybody.

"For real" said Sid.

"Na, I'm just kidding" said Talon.

"Whew. You almost got me there" said Sid.

"Come on lets go" said Talon.

Talon walked first to show the herd where to go. They walked for 5 mins and they made it on the mountain. Talon told the herd that they are traps on the ground. The herd was careful on they're steps. As they made it. Talon showed them that they're are at the destination.

"Thanks Talon for everything" said Ellie.

"Don't mention it" said Talon.

Diego stopped the herd as they were going to enter.

"Maybe I should go find Kyle. You guys stay here. I was my fault I drag him here" said Diego.

"O.k." said Manny.

Diego now is time to find Kyle in this place...

* * *

Diego will save Kyle and find him.

But do you think Kyle will stay and ignore Diego.

Review and Comment.


	13. A Gift

Man! I'm still working on this story and I need some few chapters to continue. Well I got to continue.

Xion69, so I guess your a wolf fan.

Yellowraccoon, I'll include Extort. Here's this chapter.

KaylaDestroyer, enjoy this chapter.

All of the questions you guys will be answered if not. I'll try tofix it on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Gift

"So, what do you say Kyle" said Xenon.

"Yes but..." said Kyle.

"Excellent" said Xenon.

Xenon stop my sentence.

I stared at land where is the village. Xenon disappeared and went to the three gorillas for an training as quick. I sit down looking depressed as I look at the watch that I have only 4 days left for the portal to open. The wind made my hair move as it pushes my face. The gorilla came to me and said it was time to get some training.

"So, what do I do first?" I asked to Xenon.

"Your first training is punching" said Xenon.

"So, what do I punch at" I said.

"At me" said Xenon.

"Are you sure" I said.

"Yes, do it" he said.

I got ready to use all my strength. I jump and my fist hits the gorilla at the stomach and my results is...

"Is that all you got" said Xenon.

I nodded.

"Wow! You're weak" said Xenon. "You'll make some muscles today"

The next training I did was, walking on walls, trees, or something else. Xenon showed me an example. One thing, I thought it was easy but it wasn't. I ran to the wall and put my left foot then came my right. I was about to do a flip but I stop then I fell to the ground on my back.

Xenon began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your the one who is funny. Your bravery was funny" he said.

When Xenon said that it didn't make any sense.

"O.k. your next training is dodging" he said.

I think that is easy because in school we played Dodge Ball.

"O.k. get ready Kyle" said Pain next to Xenon.

"I'm ready sir" I said.

They started to throw rocks at me. So, I covered my head to not injure it.

"Are you kidding me rock!" I shouted.

"Yes, because they is no other things to throw" said Xenon.

They started to throw some more rocks and I give up!

"I give up, I give up" I said.

They stopped throwing and they showed me my room. It wasn't the room I wanted but I least it has a not regular bed.

Two days past it and I got better as defending and offensive.

* * *

The guards closed the cells at Extort face.

They threw him to the ground and his glasses broken.

"I don't belong here. I was a mistake!" said Extort.

"Quiet! Old man" said one of the guards.

Extort put his hands around his face and began to cry.

* * *

I was in room sitting down as Xenon came in.

"Wow, Kyle you got better" said Xenon.

"Thanks, maybe I have a gift" I said.

"Your right because I got better in 30 days" said Xenon.

I started to pack my things as Xenon stopped me.

"What do you think you are going" said Xenon.

"I'm going back" I said.

"No your not" he said.

"What" I said.

"You said you want to stay here" he said.

"You stopped my sentence. I said Yes but when I'm done I go back" I explained.

"I don't care you stay here. I like it or not" he said.

"You are not the boss of me. Even you are not my father" I said.

"Listen son, I you have to stay here" he said.

"No!" I shouted.

"You are punished in your room until your sorry" he said.

"No" I said.

"You'll be starving" Xenon said an he left.

I ran to my bed all mad.

Xenon got out of my room and saw his 3 other fighters.

"Sir, I think your being too hard on him" said Pain.

"And why do you care, huh" said Xenon.

"The boy should stay in his room to feel better" said Hunter.

"That boy is no use. Why do you want him" said Gene.

Xenon ignore the questions and reasons.

I was in my room punching the wall hard. I jumped on the bed to sit down. My backpack fell down and I picked it up. I opened it and saw my clothes, weapons, and other things. I looked at the bottom of my backpack and I saw something strange. I grabbed it out and it was my ninja costume all folded. I unfold the costume and a envelope appeared. I opened it and said a note. Then a photo of a family. Here's what it said.

* * *

_Happy Birthday Kyle!_

_I give this gift because you like video games a lot and you might try some ideas to make a video game designer. Also, here is a photo of your parents and you as a baby. Now you can see what your parents look like. There is a note from your mother and father when you are small. I hope you enjoy this._

_- Sincerely Mrs. Marc_

* * *

When Mrs. Marc gave me this letter. I was confused about another letter. I found it and here's what it says.

* * *

_Dear Kyle,_

_Happy 12th Birthday Kyle, we hope you have a special birthday. When you grow up we want to have an education and have a great job. We always love you even if we die we always be with you. We care about you all the time. Have a wonderful birthday._

_- Love Mom and Dad._

* * *

When I read this letter. I began to cry. Tears drop to the photo. I want to see my parents and I want to go home. I missed them. I have to escape this place.


	14. Super Mist's Escape

Just 2 more chapters and I'm done! But I have a surprise for you guys.

KaylaDestroyer, you'll see. Oh yah! I found out that you have an account here. Did you make story.

Xion69, well to tell you the truth, Kyle is the main character right, and mostly Extort is the least character. Also, I will talk about Talon and the others.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Super Mist's Escape

I was in my room for the whole day. I wasn't hungry or bored, well maybe. I stared at my costume for what Mrs. Marc gave me. Why she gave this costume for? What is she? Or Something? I heard the door knocked at my room. So, I layed down being casual. It was Pain! I wonder what he wants.

"Um, kid" said Pain "Xenon, I mean your father, wants you to meet him".

I did the silent treatment at him.

"Fine, fine, poor kid", said Pain.

Why does he care, I mean he called me poor kid. What does that suppose to mean? Even! Xenon is not my father he is crazy. Man, my life is getting different. I thought I was a normal kid. But it's not because I don't have friends, family, and other stuff. I wish I was someelse for a change. But that is never going to happen. So, I just lay down on the uncomfortable bed and looked at the picture of parents trying to remember them if I can. But I put the picture away and want to Xenon. I went to his palace.

"Kyle, get ready for an announcement right now" said Xenon.

"Oh" I said with no excitement.

"O.k. lets start the show" said Hunter.

Since, Diego felt the herd to find Kyle. He traveled some paths and spotted a village. He thinks that's the village where Kyle is. So, he ran but he went around the village, so he won't be spotted.

"There's a whole lot of gorillas here" said Diego "But where is Kyle?".

Diego turned around and saw a whole mess of crowd. A bang of sound made Diego curious.

"Huh" said Diego.

"Ladies and Gentalmen, bow down to your lord, Xenon" said Gene.

"My people, thank you for being here" said Xenon "Our celebration is a newcomer to our kingdom".

The crowd cheered with excitement and clapping.

Xenon pointed at me. The crowd clapped. I just waved.

"You can go" said Xenon to me.

So, I left.

"Kyle..." said Diego.

I was in my room, laying down on the lumpy bed. I got the picture of my parents looking at it. I was more interested of my parents than video games. When I was continuing looking at the photo, I heard bushes making sounds. I open the window and jump off and landed. I grabbed my slingshot to open fire. As the noise came closer, I wasn't afraid. I let go of the band and I directly hit the target.

"Ouch!" cried the figure.

I shoot some more sharp rocks. The figure cried and came up to me of surrender.

"Stop, stop, please" cried the figure.

I stopped shooting and the figure was Diego.

"Diego! What are you doing here" I said.

"Can't a friend say, hi" said Diego.

"F.Y.I. you're not my friend" I said.

Diego sighed.

"Listen Kyle, I'm sorry" said Diego.

"What" I said.

"I'm sorry" said Diego.

"What do you mean your sorry?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that I treated you unfairly and get you kidnapped by those hairy things" said Diego.

"Oh" I said.

Diego tried to get up but his paw is injured.

"Ah" said Diego.

"What" I said.

"My paw it hurts" said Diego.

"Oh, um, sorry" I said.

"That is o.k." he said.

"Come on, I think I have something in my backpack" I said.

Diego and I went to my room. Diego layed down on the ground. I took out my first-aid kit. I had it when I was in Science School so, I remembered that I had it all the time. I open the box and I pick up this thing that is like a cloth strip.

"What is that?" asked Diego.

"I don't know what it's called but it will help your paw" I said.

Diego cried a little by the pain as I was warping around his paw.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Tigers don't cry" Diego complained.

"And why is a tear on your eye" I said.

"Whatever" Diego said.

I layed down on the bed and got the picture again.

"Huh, what do have on your hand" Diego said.

"It's not part of your business" I said.

"Let me see" said Diego.

I tried to put it away from Diego but he won anyways.

"Who are these people?" asked Diego.

I looked away with silent.

"My mom and dad" I said.

"Oh" said Diego.

"Come on, Kyle don't tell me that you run away from them" Diego said.

"You actually mistaken, Diego" I said "I didn't run away from them, they died".

"I'm sorry" said Diego.

"Kyle, I don't remember my mother or father when I was cub" said Diego.

"Thanks for the cheer up but it is not working" I said.

"Kyle, do you want to go back to the herd?" asked Diego.

I looked at my watch and I have only one day left. That means I agreed.

"Yeah, sure" I said.

"We should get some sleep" Diego said.

"We should wake up first thing in the morning" I said.

We slept through the night and woke up in the sun rise. The sky was red like it is noon. I heard foot steps. I told Diego to hide but there is no place to hide. I told him to hide in the blankets. As he hides in the blankets, I lay on the beds. When someone opened the door it was Gene.

"Ah, ha, kid your father tell me to hunt some heirs. Do you want to join him" Gene said.

"Yes" I said.

"Great" said Gene as he left "Peasent".

Diego removed the blankets around him.

"Hey, Kyle what about the plan" said Diego.

I did not respond. I grab my ninja suit and went to a small room. I put on my mask and everything else.

"What are you wearing" said Diego.

"A ninja suit, what do you expect" I said.

"Nothing" Diego said.

"Just call me, Super Mist for now" I said "Does your paw hurt".

"Not anymore" said Diego.

I open the window and Diego and I got out. We ran around the village. And we saw some guards.

"Kyle, there is two buff guards, we should go around them" said Diego.

"No Diego, I have a better idea" I said.

I came close to guards.

"Hello, guards" I said.

"Kyle, it's nice to meet you" said one of the guards.

I took out my fist and punch him right on the face.

"Aaaaagggg!" cried the guard.

"Where do you think you're going" I said.

"Aaaaahhhh" cried the second guard.

Diego looked at me in amazement.

"Whoa, Kyle, I never notice you can do that" said Diego.

"All in a days work, now lets go" I said.

* * *

One of Xenon's assistants went running to Xenon's palace.

"My king, I have some bad news" said the assistant "Your son, Kyle, he ran away and betrayed us".

Xenon and Pain's eyes open wide.

"But how?" questioned Xenon.

"Well, some of the guards said that a kid wearing something unusual and a tiger. Attacked them and sounded like your son" explained the assistant.

"No" said Pain and Xenon.

"And blasted that tiger" said Xenon.

"What do we do sire?" said assistant.

"Well, I guess we should kill both of them" said Xenon.

"Xenon, I think it is terrible plan. I mean, Kyle should be captured and then we kill the tiger" said Pain.

"That is a terrible idea, as well, Kyle has my power and we both can defeat each other, so that's why we should kill him all four of us" said Xenon.

"That's an excellent idea sire" said the assistant.

"What do you mean all four" said Pain.

"I mean, You, Me, Hunter, and Gene" said Xenon.

"Oh" said Pain.

"Also, we should kill the herd of that tiger too" said Xenon "Get ready Kyle and Diego, you guys shouldn't make me worried. Your lives are going to be an end".

Xenon smiled of evil.

* * *

Diego and I ran as fast as we could.

"Wow Kyle, I never notice you can run like that" said Diego.

"Again, thanks and it's Super Mist" I said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" said Diego.

We ran through some woods and ran for 8 mins with out taking a break.

"Do you know where are they, Diego" I said.

"Yeah, they're at that mountain that has some shade" Diego said.

I found the mountain but it is not that far. As we ran for 5 mins in total that is 13 mins. We found the herd. Diego and I stopped running.

"Diego, your here" said Manny.

"And who is that?" said Ellie.

I was taking some deep breaths. She was pointing at me. She came close to me and her trunk was getting closer. The trunk grabbed my mask and reviled my identity.

Diego smiled.

"Kyle is that you?" said Ellie.

"Do you mist me" I said.(Super Mist's little catch phrase)

"Kyle!" said Manny, Ellie, Sid, Crash, and Eddie.

Everyone hugged me. It was kinda awkward but who cares.

"Where did you went buddy" said Crash.

"Yeah, where did you went?" said Eddie.

"Yes, where?" said Ellie.

"Well, when they kidnapped me, they didn't harm me or anything. That place was on a mountain that is color red" I said.

"Oh yeah, I have a question for you guys, when I was gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it Kyle" said Manny.

"Who is he?" I said pointing at the wolf.

"Oh, that is Talon, he is the one who help us find you" said Manny.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that" Diego said.

"Thanks, Talon" I said.

He stepped back like I was going to attack.

"O.k." I said.

"Kyle!" said a shout.

I looked around and it was Peaches.

"Hi, Peaches, it is nice to see you again" I said.

"I guess this is a reneuin" said Sid.

"Yeah" I said.

A beeping sound over heard.

"What was that?" said Crash.

"It's my watch" I said.

I looked at my watch. And I press a button. I was shocked, I only had 34.4 minutes left before the portal appeares. So, run.

"Kyle where you going?" said Diego.

"I got to go somewhere. Come on!" I yelled out.

"Wait Kyle" said Ellie.

The herd followed me as I ran.

"Since when Kyle runs so, fast?"asked Manny to Diego.

"Kyle will tell you when he stops at the place he wants to go" said Diego.

I ran quick. I know I want to go home. And I know where I'm suppose to go.

* * *

Review and Comment.

Wow! My very long chapter of this story.


	15. The Battle Of Four Over One

Sorry that I didn't update chapter 15. Because I wasn't in the mood, why, my laptop sucked because it froze and then I pressed the close button but I forgot to save and I have to start all over.

Hey I have to tell you guys the surprise. It's not that special. The surprise is that I'm making a second sequel of this story. If you have want to comment about the second sequel that alright. Now lets forget that, let me answer your reviews/comments:

Seeker, that is fine if you don't read my story. If you have the chance.

Xion69, chapter 14 was the first longest chapter I ever made. You know what since I made it long, I printed the chapter and made over 7 pages that was a waste of ink! Huh. Sorry I didn't put Talon a dialouge for him. I'll try to put him in this chapter.

KaylaDestroyer, well, you got to find out in the next chapter. This chapter is the battle.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Battle of Four Over One

As I was running, as the herd followed me. They were confused, why am I leading the way. You know my reason; to go home. I was exhasted but I'll never give up since I failed in P.E. Diego catched up to me.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" asked Diego.

I didn't answer at all.

In my mind:

"Why did I do that? Everybody will think I'm mysterious! I guess it's up to me to tell them who I'm am really.

We're almost there to the destination. We ran to the woods where we been there. I stopped and made it on the hill where I landed on the giant leaf.

"Kyle, what are we doing here" asked Manny.

I turned around.

"I have a confession to make" I said.

Everybody looked confused.

"I'm not from this time" I said.

"What do you mean sweetie?" asked Ellie.

"I'm from the future" I said.

"What?" said the herd.

"The reason I'm here because a portal will open in 11 minutes and that portal will take me back home" I explained.

"So, your an alien!" yelled out Sid.

"Ug" said Diego.

"No, I'm not, Sid! I'm a modern human with advanced stuff" I said.

"What do you mean advanced stuff?" said Talon.

"Look you see this clothes around me this one on me is called a jacket. And this things on my feet are called shoes. They are much better than the humans right now" I said.

"Oh" said Manny.

"I'm in the year 2010. For you guys I'm on one million years old" I said.

"Wow, you are old" said Eddie.

"But I'm young. And to tell you the truth, you guys are instinct in my time" I said.

Everyone was shocked.

"But how?" asked Manny.

Peaches doesn't know what are we talking about.

"I don't know" I said." I don't know everything"

"So, I guess you guys won't forgive" I said.

"Sure, we will" said Sid "the only thing is to tell the truth".

"Wow. Sid, I never you say stuff like that" said Crash.

"So, you guys forgive me" I said.

"Yes" said everyone.

"Thanks yo..." I said "Sid look out!".

I pushed Sid away from me. A fast arrow passed me through my arm. And I heard a laugh.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha" said a voice.

"I know that voice" I said.

"Ha,ha,ha" said a voice again.

I looked around and the herd were afraid.

"Well, well, well, isn't Kyle and that unusual herd" said Xenon.

"So, it's you" I said.

"You again" said Manny.

"Diego, I guess, you change your mind about Kyle, and you went to look for him" said Xenon.

"That is right" Diego said.

"Kyle who are these monsters" said Eddie.

"Enemies..." I said.

"This is going to be good" said Gene with his old laugh.

Peaches was not afraid. She didn't know who are these strangers.

"Hi" said Peaches.

"Hello, you little girl. You want to meet death and you make a great lunch of your flesh" said Hunter.

Ellie pulls Peaches close to her.

"Attack!" shouted Xenon.

"This is going to be dangerous" I said.

"Manny you handle Hunter, Diego you handle on Pain, and Sid, Crash, and Eddie handle Gene" I said "I'll handle on Xenon".

Sid, Crash, and Eddie were frightened.

"Come on you guys use your spirit. He is old and use your homemade sling shots with your tail to trip him" I said.

"Yes sir" said Crash and Eddie and Sid.

"Talon protect Ellie and Peaches. Put them far away from here. So, they can be safe" said Manny.

Talon nodded and Ellie holding Peaches followed him.

"I don't think so" said Gene.

"I don't think so too" said Eddie.

Sid grabbed him on the legs and Crash and Eddie went on his face to make him blind.

"Get away from me you peasents" said Gene.

"I don't think we are the peasent maybe you are" said Crash while giving a high five to his twin brother and Sid.

Xenon watching the whole fight.

"My lord, Gene, has been taking down" said Hunter.

"That old skinny thing, well he is old now he should be retired from his work and I'll send him in the lava until he burns into a cooked chicken" said Xenon.

"That will be good, but I'm chased by that mammoth" said Hunter.

"Well take him hard" said Xenon.

"I will" said Hunter.

Diego chased Pain through the jungle.

"Why are you running?" said Diego "I thought you are brave".

"I am" said Pain.

"It doesn't look like you are" said Diego.

"Shut up" said Pain.

He whacked him with his spear and made Diego fly. Pain got his spear and tried to stab Diego. Then a bam came!

"What the?" said Pain.

His spear is broken. He turned around and saw me aiming on Pain with a fire cracker ready to explode.

"Kyle" said Diego.

"Don't you ever try to hit my friends" I said.

"Diego, I'll be right back I got to handle someone" I said.

"Sure" sid Diego.

Manny chased Hunter.

Hunter run through the jungle like what Pain did. He ran and grab a vine and swing around and hit Manny with his dirty feet.

"Aaagg!" said Manny.

"You are a big one but I'm stronger and can defeat you easily" said Hunter.

"It doesn't matter" Manny said.

Manny run towards to Hunter, but Hunter made a flip and got his spear and stabbed Manny on the back of his hip.

"Aaaahhh!" shouted Manny with pain.

"Ha,ha,ha" laughed Hunter.

"Manny!" shouted Diego running towards to Hunter.

Hunter didn't know Diego was coming, so Diego pounced on Hunter and uses his sharp claws. And got off Hunter.

"Manny are you o.k." said Diego.

"I'm o.k. Diego thanks" said Manny staring at Diego smiling.

"Where is Kyle?" said Manny.

"I don't know" said Diego.

Xenon watched the herd from a top of a tree.

"Xenon!" someone shouted.

A fist came towards to Xenon but he moved quickly.

"Ah, Kyle it is you that you want revenge" said Xenon.

"It's not revenge that I want. I want to end this" I said.

"Very well Kyle, if that is your wish" said Xenon.

I made my fists ready. Xenon was ready also. Then I ran towards him and he jumped high. I jumped to follow him. I didn't see him. There is many leaves ad he can hide around the leaves. A spear came falling down to my head. I ducked down and the spear was stuck in the bark of the tree. I grabbed my sling shot and aimed where Xenon might be and let go of the band. The sharp rock hit between the leaves and I heard a screech. That means I got him.

"Kyle!" shouted Xenon.

I jumped back. And I kicked him in the head. He flipped back and landed on the ground.

"Grrrr" he growled at me.

So, I think he is mad.

He is on rage. His teeth showing and siliva running down.

I run towards him too. I took out my fist and we both got hit each other. We fell to the ground. I felt knocked out and feel frail and weak to get up.

"Ah" I said.

"Eh" said Xenon.

Xenon popped out of nowhere and attacked me. I spin to get up to face him.

I run and made a kick position. I got him in the stomach and spin made a kick then punch him. He nealed down and made a laugh.

"What's so funny" I said.

"You" said Xenon.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You fight like him. And you have the same ability like me. So, we both can't win" said Xenon.

When he said that. I actually believed him but I changed my mind. I was confused.

"Rrrrraaaa!" shouted Xenon coming with another spear.

I ducked down. The spear of his made a sound. I grabbed it and broke the part of the sharp point. When I had it, I made a slash on Xenon.

Xenon covered his right eye.

"Oh" I said.

* * *

To Be Continued... Wait until the last chapter. The last part.

Which characters should I put on the next sequel.

Review/Comment.


	16. Returning Back

Hey, hey, hey. Don't feel so bad. I told you guys the preview. So, make that frown upside down.

KaylaDestroyer, I guess I may kill him. I don't know. I'm deciding on some ideas. IF you have any ideas, that will be awesome.

Xion69, shoot! I made another typo. I hate words when almost have the same spelling but you have to change the prefix. Man. Oh yah, I'm sorry to say this but when you read this chapter. It will make you sad. Don't feel bad o.k.

This the final and I'm sorry to say this who ever read this. But I change my mind to make a sequel. So, KaylaDestroyer forget the ideas. I will make other stories but something else.

Just kidding.

Wow, I'm being a dork right now. So enjoy this last chapter of "Ice Age with Kyle".

* * *

Chapter 16: Returning Back

"Oh" I said.

Xenon was covering his right eye. He was shaking. Did I kill someone in a fight. I actually feel guilty when I did something wrong. Xenon removed his hand and I saw a red cut on his eye. I missed the inside of his eye so, I guess he is not going to be blind.

Then Xenon began to growl. I looked at him then a fist hit me in the cheek.

"Ah!" I yelled.

"Kyle, you will suffer" said Xenon.

"Oh, really" I said.

I went running towards him and so, did him. Xenon ducked down and hit me in the stomach. My eyes widened of the pain. He tripped me and threw me in the air. He jumped up and he kicked me down and I fell to the ground hard.

"Kyle" said Manny.

The herd went running and stopped.

"You herds are too late" said Xenon. "You'll see Kyle die"

"No" said Diego.

I punched Xenon on the face. I ran to him but he did a kick. I was failing. Xenon is on rage. I think I'm going to die.

"Kyle do want to see the herd die?" asked Xenon.

"No" I said.

He threw me but I got grip and flipped on Xenon.

"Kyle" said Xenon. "Why is this herd so, important to you, huh?"

"It's because...they're...like...family...and...maybe I... need them..." I said looking at the Diego and the herd.

"So, maybe you to calm down!" I shouted when I punch him down harder than ever.

"Errr!" cried Xenon.

Xenon jumped up high to make a hard hit. I guess this is the last time of me.

Crash and Eddie watching the horror.

"Come on Eddie we got help Kyle" said Crash.

Eddie picked up a rock and got his brother's tail.

".Fire.!" said Crash.

When Xenon was getting closer to me. Then a rock hit him on the head. He fall down to the ground.

"What the?" I questioned.

I turned back. Crash and Eddie were like dancing or something. So, I made a thumbs up.

"Kyle!" Xenon growled.

"Huh" I said.

"Kyle!" cried Diego.

Xenon grabbed his spear amd made a slash!

"Ah" cried someone.

"Huh" I said opening my eyes.

"Pain!" shouted Xenon.

"What Pain?" I said.

Xenon run toward me but I ducked down and tripped him. He fell down to a cliff. You know I have guilt so, I have to save him. I slide down to the grass and saw Xenon holding on.

"Xenon! Hold my hand" I said.

Xenon grabbed my hand.

"You're going to die with me Kyle" said Xenon.

Man, I was so dumb to trust Xenon. He has no good inside at all.

I tried to lose grip on Xenon's hairy hands. It work but I'm going fall to the death.

"Aaaahhh!" I shouted.

Something grabbed me. I turned back and it was Diego. Saving my butt. He pulled me up and I saw Xenon yell when he was falling down the cliff.

"Kyle you alright" said Sid.

"You o.k. buddy" said Crash.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

I looked around and saw Pain.

"Pain" I said.

"Kyle" said Pain.

"You sacrificed me" I said.

"Kyle, I saved you, because you need a good life. You shouldn't be like me in my childhood. And you defeated Xenon. Impressed" said Pain.

"You think you might make it" I said.

"No Kyle, this is the time when a worrior dies. And no more crying" said Pain.

"Pain" I said.

"Yes Kyle" said Pain.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome..." said Pain.

Pain's eyes started to close. And his turns.

A beeping sound is heard.

"Kyle I think it's time to go" said Manny.

"O.k." I said.

A portal opens.

"I guess this where I leave and say goodbye" I said.

"Hey, where is Talon?" said Ellie.

"I don't know? I thought he is with you" said Manny.

"He was but we ran somewhere else and thought he left" said Ellie.

"I guess he betrayed us" said Sid.

"No, he didn't" I said.

"What?" The herd was confused.

"If he betrayed us. He would be in Xenon's team but he is not" I said.

"You are right" said Sid.

"Bye you guys" I said.

"Hey wait" said Manny "Can we at least say good bye to you".

"Ha, you are right also" I said.

"Well, Manny and Ellie bye" I said.

"Good bye Kyle" said Ellie.

"Kyle you are one of a kid" said Manny.

They both hold me with their trunks and hugged me. I hugged them back. And they put me down.

"Don't forget about Peaches" said Ellie.

"Kyle" said Peaches.

"Hey, Peaches. Be good to your mom and dad. And don't forget about me when you grow up" I said.

"Buddy" said Sid.

"Hey Sid, you are hugging me tight" I said.

"Oh sorry" said Sid.

"It's o.k." I said.

"Crash, Eddie" I said.

"Kyle we will miss you" said Eddie.

"I bet you might do cool stuff at home" said Crash.

"Yah, I will and try to make your own sling shot without both of your tails" I said.

"We will" said Crash and Eddie.

"Hey Diego, I guess this is good bye" I said.

"Yeah, it will be" said Diego.

"Thanks for saving me from the village and my butt also" I said.

I hugged him.

"Bye Diego, thanks for being a good friend" I said.

"You too Kyle" said Diego.

"I thought you said Tigers don't cry" I said.

"Well, they do, sometimes" he said.

"Well, you guys bye" I said.

"Bye, be good" said Ellie.

"Bye" said the herd.

I jumped in the portal and I disappeared.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back where we left off" said Manny.

I'm in the portal in and then showed a background of Professor's lab.

I fly off the capsule of the Time Machine. And I bumped my head hard.

"Ouch, this really hurts" I said.

"I wonder where is Extort" I said.

"Hello is any body home" I said.

"Who is there?" a voice came.

I jumped up when the voice.

It was a police man.

"Who are you?" asked the police officer.

"My name is Kyle Stanford" I said.

"Mrs. and Mr. Smith I found him" said the officer.

I was confused. What is he talking about? And why is those people looking for me?

"Kyle" said the woman.

"Uh, hi" I said.

She hugged me.

"Um, what are you doing?" I said.

"We are the new parents of yours" said Mr. Smith.

"Oh" I said.

"So, what happen to Extort?" I asked.

"He is at prison" said Mrs. Smith.

"Say what!" I shouted.

"Yes, because we thought he kidnapped you but we discovered he put you on a time machine" Mr. Smith.

"Oh" I said.

"Well it's time to go" said Mr. Smith.

"To where?" I said.

"At your new home" said Mr. Smith.

"Hey, can I keep the time machine?" I asked.

"O.k. but you are responsible on the damage" said .

"O.k." I said.

I got on the car and drove to the freeway. They stopped on a house that is not familiar.

"Welcome, Kyle to your new home" said Mrs. Smith.

I turned back. And I hugged them. I guess I have a new life.

I went to a little market place with . And these two kid came up to me.

"Hi, my name is Sara" said the girl.

"And I'm Justin" said the boy.

"Um, would you like to be in our group? We need one more person" asked the girl.

"And would you like to hang out with us to the park?" asked the boy.

I looked at Mr. Smith. And he nodded.

"O.k. lets go. By the way, the name is Kyle" I said.

* * *

And that's the end. If you read the top part where is the answered reviews. I was kidding on the I will not make a sequel but I m.

So, you guys have any ideas that will be awesome. Also, I mean that if you want any added characters from the movies 1,2,and 3.

And also, you guys pick out what song should be in the end of the credits. You know when a movie finishes a song happens and hows the credits.

So, that's it. Review and Comment. And get ready.


End file.
